mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Brittanie Pennywort
Brittanie Pennywort 'is an Adaptive God Eater that belongs to Pennywort Port. She excels and specializes in physcial combat, she prefers to fight upclose and tends to neglect using her gun and healing in favor of doing damage and acting as a distraction or decoy for the other members of her team. Biography Brittanie was orphaned at a young age from an Aragami attack, she became an Adaptive God Eater along with Hugo, Marie and Korinne at Port Pennywort. Since the living situation and their treatment at the port were horrible, she quickly became close to all the other AGEs there. Over time she watched as more and more of the AGEs she grew up with disappeared or died until the only ones that remained were her, Hugo, Marie, Zeke and Korinne, whom she became very protective of for fear of losing them as well. As they grew up the port took in more children, she soon became very protective over the children since she went through the same thing when she was a child and she can't stand to see them being mistreated. (Will add more, kinda brain dead on ideas) Personality Brittanie is rash, a bit outspoken and somewhat oblivious when it comes to certain things, when she was issued a new outfit when her old one got too small she didn't understand why the boys wouldn't look at her and instead covered her up. She tends to speak as freely as she dares around most people because of the protectiveness she has towards her friends she has gone off on the guards when she hears them saying anything bad about her friends, that protectiveness is even stronger when it involves the children at the port. (Will add more eventually) Appearance Brittanie has long somewhat wild light brown hair that goes past her shoulders, blue eyes and peach skin. She wears a butterfly pin on the left side of her hair, it was found and gifted to her on a mission when she was a child. Since she is an AGE she wears two armlets that also double as her shackles when she is back at the port. Character Relationships ' Hugo Pennywort: '''Since they had been together since they were children and he had always put her needs above his own, she holds him very close to her heart and knows that no matter what happens she always wants to make sure that he returns from missions safely if not for himself but for her and everyone else that cared for him. Despite never learning or knowing what love feels like, she knows that he is very special to her and will risk everything to make sure he is safe. On the battlefield she trusts him completely to have her back no matter what, she in return returns the favor and will stop at nothing to make sure he is safe. '''Zeke Pennywort: He arrived at the port some time after Korinne did, Brittanie wasn't quite sure of him at first because his personality was a contrast to what she'd been around in the port but she quickly grew to like him and his uplifting personality. When it comes to fighting and being on the battlefield, he is another person she trusts to watch her back. [https://mahou-shounen.wikia.com/wiki/Marie_Pennywort Marie Pennywort]: Another orphan she met in the time before they became God Eaters, Brittanie often worries about how Marie is handling things when she isn't on the same mission as her since she knows how timid Marie is and how it is unlikely she will speak back against anyone. She is ready to jump to Marie's defence whenever she sees or hears someone mistreating her, once she knows Marie is away from whoever was harrassing her she makes sure she comforts and reassures her. Because of her habit of ignoring her own wellbeing Brittanie tends to feel bad when she arrives back home and sees Marie worrying over her, she always tells Marie she'll take better care of herself but in the end she never does. Brittanie considers Marie as someone she is very close to since they met when they were children, Brittanie's butterfly hairpiece is part of a matching set with Marie that was gifted to them. 'Korinne Pennywort: '''An orphan that arrived at the port some time after Brittanie, Marie and Hugo. When Korinne first arrived she was scared and cried alot so Brittanie made it a point to keep an eye on her so that the guards wouldn't do anything to her but when Zeke arrived Brittanie noticed a change in Korinne and realized she didn't need to worry that much anymore. She appreciates how Korinne fights since they both tend to prefer to be offensive, she makes use of more of their abilities such as their gun forms which Brittanie tends to neglect so she is grateful to Korinne for making use of the gun and being able to try to make more bullets. Trivia - Considering how long she had to sleep in the same room as Hugo and the others from Pennywort, when it was time to sleep for the first time on Chrysanthemum she found out that they'd be in separate dorms since they were not co-ed rooms but found that she couldn't get comfortable without the boys around so she would sneak off to the boys' dorm every night to try and sleep near Hugo and the other boys since it made her feel safe - She had no idea that what she felt towards Hugo was romantic until Sho caught her staring at Hugo and said "You love him", she didn't believe it at first until at the end of a mission where someone brought up AGEs living normal lives, getting married and having children, that she caught herself staring at Hugo thinking of having a family with him. She realized at that moment that Sho had been right - Since she is protective over the children from Pennywort and acts like an older sister/motherly towards them, she is sometimes called "Mama Bear" by people as a joke - Because of the conditions at Pennywort she always had to wear the same tight clothes all the time so when she was given a set of pajamas for the first time and tried them on, she excitedly ran to the boys' dorm to show them off